Por amarte así
by Arely Mainzer
Summary: Fic sobre como se siente Booth al ser rechazado por Brennan en el 5x16 y lo que hace al respecto... espero que les guste.
1. Por amarte así

**Siempre cuando escucho canciones se me ocurren estas ideas jaja.. es que todo lo relaciono con Bones =). es la cancion de Cristian Castro "Por amarte así". No son míos los personajes ni nada. Solo escribí esto y espero que les guste...**

Booth se encontraba solo en su departamento, solo sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia la nada mientras bebía su cerveza. Cuando la termine será la cuarta, pensó para si mismo, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. La pequeña habitación estaba vacía, no había ninguna otra luz excepto aquella que se dejaba entrar por la ventada de vez en cuando. No tenia humor para ver la televisión, para escuchar música, para dormir, para comer… simplemente no tenía humor para nada más que no fuera pensar en su bones. Su querida bones. La chica más linda del mundo, pero también la más racional. La más calculadora… la que nunca podría tener

_**Siempre serás la niña que me llene el alma **_

_**Como mar Inquieto como mar en calma **_

_**Siempre tan lejana como el horizonte.**_

-Bones... BONES... ¡BONES!

Que importaba gritar? Al fin y al cabo, nadie lo escucharía. Nadie estaba con el. No molestaría a nadie, solo a el mismo.

_**Gritando en el silencio tú nombre en mis labios **_

_**solo queda el eco de mi desengaño **_

_**sigo aquí en mis sueños de seguirte amando.**_

Todavía recordaba ese momento, justo cuando el se atrevió a dar el paso, ella acababa de decir que odiaba la psicología… lo pensó un momento, dio el pequeño suspiro y lo dijo:

_-yo soy el jugador._

Ese fue el inicio de la conversación mas intensa que había tenido, la discusión más grande que había vivido con ella y que en definitiva quería ganar… pero no fue asi. Recordaba sus palabras, el beso, la manera brusca en que ella se separo, y sobre todo cuando ella pregunto:

- ¿aún podemos seguir trabajando juntos?

El tuvo que pensarlo. No iba a ser fácil estar juntos con ese sentimiento dentro de el. La miro, y vio la tristeza en su rostro, la lagrima en su mejilla, tal vez ella no quería arriesgarse a tener una relación con el, pero era su mejor amigo, y no podía alejarse como todos lo habían hecho solo por ello. No podría aunque quisiera.

-si.

-gracias – dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

_**Será, será como tú quieras pero así será **_

_**si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas más **_

_**me quedare colgado de este sentimiento.**_

Y justo como el pensaba… era difícil. Cada día que pasaba era una pequeña agonía de no estar junto a ella. Una desesperanza dentro de el de no poder hacer nada para quitar ese sentimiento. ¿Qué había hecho el para merecer eso? ¿Ese era el precio que tenia que pagar por enamorarse de la persona equivocada? No era justo. El no lo había planeado asi… solo paso.

_**Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo**_

_**será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido **_

_**yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo**_

También recordaba momentos antes, cuando ambos se encontraban en el Diner después de haber resuelto el crimen. Hablaban sin más. A ella parecía no afectarle en nada lo que había pasado entre ellos, es más, parecía que ni siquiera la recordaba. Pero para el esto era imposible, todo estaba grabado en su memoria, y cada noche al dormir, como si fuese una película, las imágenes de aquella noche venían a su mente, atormentándolo una vez más.

Cuando ella hablaba solo veía sus labios. 3 veces se había dado el lujo de probarlos… no sabia cual de ellas era la peor.

La primera, fue realmente genial, hasta que ella lo dejo parado ahí, bajo la lluvia, mientras corría y se subía al taxi, para no volverla a ver hasta al día siguiente descubriendo que ella estaba enfadado con el… definitivamente esa vez no había sido la mejor.

La segunda fue realmente incomoda, nada que haya surgido naturalmente, todo fue un maldito trato y una mirada asombrada de Caroline. Nadie nunca menciono lo ocurrido.

La tercera. Esta vez ella no lo odio, y tampoco nadie los vio. Pero tal vez esta se llevaba el premio como era la peor. Fue cuando ella lo rechazo. Cuando el dio el todo, a cambio del nada.

No supo como había podido controlarse, en los últimos días cada vez que la veía solo pensaba en una cosa: besarla. Trataba de no pensar en ello, trataba de sacar esas ideas de su mente, pero era inevitable, cuando más la miraba, más la deseaba.

_**Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla**_

_**tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla **_

_**ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada **_

_**por amarte así… por amarte así… por amarte.**_

Por fin decidió levantarse de aquél sofá… no iba a estar toda la noche compadeciéndose de el mismo. Se dio un "chequeo" rápido para ver si estaba en condiciones de manejar, que no fue mas que oler su aliento. No le importo mucho. Tomo sus llaves, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la SUV con solo un objetivo en la mente.

_**Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja**_

_**por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra**_

_**preso del amor que me negaste un día.**_

Booth manejaba a toda prisa, de vez en cuando consultaba su reloj, mientras pensaba en las palabras que le diría. Aquello podría ser una estupidez… pero no había otro camino… y si lo había… le importaba un bledo, no era el que el quería. El deseaba que estuviera con el por las noches, que al despertar lo primero que viera fuera su sonrisa y sus ojos y por las tardes poder besarla frente a todos… quería que fuera suya.

_**contando los segundos que faltan por verte**_

_**haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte**_

_**soñando hasta despierto por hacerte mía.**_

Al llegar a su departamento el no pensó en nada y solo toco el timbre. Ya era tarde y tal vez ella estaría ya dormida y se molestaría con el por venir a despertarla. Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esto no era así. Ella abrió la puerta sin demorarse además de que no tenía cara de haber dormido.

-Booth… que pasa? Estas bien? – dijo claramente preocupada.

El no reacciono por un minuto… Ella estaba realmente hermosa, con su blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo y un pequeño short negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación… pero pronto un pensamiento horrible vino a su cabeza.

-interrumpo algo? Estas sola?

Temperance parecía no notar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero y contesto un poco confundida.

-si Booth… estoy sola. ¿te pasa algo?

-no… o bueno, yo no… estoy muy seguro.

-quieres pasar?

-si – dijo sonriendo.

_**Será, será como tú quieras pero así será**_

_**si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas**_

_**me quedare colgado de este sentimiento**_

Ambos entraron a la casa, ella se sentó en el sillón esperando a que el dijera el por qué de su visita, pero al ver que nada salía de su boca comenzó a hablar.

-Booth… has estado bien? Últimamente te he visto diferente.

-a que te refieres?

-bueno, estas distraído, ausente, a veces no notas lo que pasa a tu alrededor, además de que te apareces en mi casa a las 2:40 de la mañana al parecer sin un motivo aparente.

-no… yo tengo un motivo.

-y cual es?

Booth comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no era tan fácil como parecía serlo en su departamento.

_**Por amarte así**_

_**es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo**_

_**será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido**_

_**yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo**_

-tu recuerdas aquella noche?

-de que hablas Booth?

-aquella noche, cuando yo te conté lo que sentía y tu me rechazaste.

-Booth yo…

-realmente lo has olvidado como aparentas?

Temperance bajo la mirada sin decir nada.

-si… ya lo has olvidado – dijo dando media vuelta.

-Booth!. Yo no lo he olvidado. Es imposible.

El sonrió… aquello era un gran paso no? Se giro y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, temiendo que un movimiento brusco la apartara de ahí… veía sus labios y sus ojos.

_**Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla**_

_**tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla **_

_**ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada **_

_**por amarte así por amarte así… **_

- y te arrepientes de tu decisión?

-Booth – dijo ella despacio.

El poso su dedo índice sobre la boca de ella

-no digas nada… solo escucha – dijo susurrando en su oído – el amor no es difícil, es dulce y tierno. No causa daño como tú piensas… Temperance… mírame. Crees que yo te invitaría a un lugar malo? Que no te protegería de cualquier mal que hubiera en el?

-tu no puedes saberlo – dijo con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración un poco agitada.

-yo lo se. He estado ahí. Ambos estamos ahí. Solo que yo lo acepto. Acéptalo también. – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-tengo miedo – dijo abrazándolo

-estaremos juntos… recuerdas? Confía en mi… yo no te dejare ir.

Temperance se separo y lo miro. El no se acerco, no la beso… quería que lo hiciera ella por su cuenta, que descubriera por si sola que podía amar y ser amada, que era el, el hombre correcto en su vida… así que solo se limito a sonreírle. Ella tomo lentamente su rostro entre sus manos y lo hizo; su cuarto beso. Sin limitaciones, sin tratos, sin odios, sin rechazos… solo amor.

_**Por amarte…**_


	2. Verte dormida

**Bueno_, _realmente no tenia pensado una continuación, solo iba a seguir subiendo fics cortos, pero pensé ¿por que no? jeje. Este es un cap muy corto, es solo sobre Booth y sus pensamientos, la canción es "verte dormida" de Ricardo Montaner... espero que les guste. =)**

Seleey Booth despertó. Sus parpados se sentían cansados, perezosos y adormilados pero a pesar de esto logro abrirlos. Miro a su alrededor, todo era oscuro. No pudo describir con detalle las cosas que ahí se encontraban, pero no solo fue porque no podía verlas, sino porque aquellas no eran sus cosas.

El departamento en si, no era desconocido, si hubiese estado en cualquier otro cuarto de el, hubiera dicho con exactitud donde se encontraba, pero aquella habitación, silenciosa, caliente, acogedora, resultaba desconocida. Pero justo después de un momento supo exactamente donde estaba. Se había imaginado a el mismo muchas veces en aquel lugar, pero jamás pensó que estaría un día ahí realmente.

Inspecciono todo su alrededor con la mirada, y entonces la vio; sonriendo, dormida, indefensa y tierna. En su rostro se formaba una expresión llena de paz y felicidad. Seguro que esta soñando conmigo – pensó Seleey sonriendo. Era tan hermosa, tan linda, y ahora podía darse el lujo de verla cuando nadie más lo hacia.

_**Verte dormida, cerquita mío,  
con la brisita que da tu respiración,  
verte dormida, a media noche,  
con la semblanza de estar durmiendo en paz.**_

El silencio que reinaba el lugar, la poca luz producida por los automóviles, la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos, todo era perfecto. Todo se había juntado y habían hecho de este el momento más feliz de su vida.

Booth se acerco un poco a ella, quería tocarla, sentirla, pero temía despertarla, así que dejo su mano cerca de su mejilla y solo la miro.

Había estado en tantos lugares en su vida, con tantas personas diferentes y en muchas situaciones envidiables, pero ninguna, por más genial que esta hubiera sido, podía compararse con aquél momento.

_**Verte dormida, cerquita tuyo,  
hay un encuentro a media cama hacia las tres,  
verte dormida, de madrugada,  
semidesnuda y de frio hasta los pies.**_

Recordaba perfectamente todo. Después del beso, la sonrisa que ella le había dedicado, el como Brennan le había tomado la mano y disimuladamente fue llevándolo hasta su habitación. Cada roce, cada susurro, cada uno de los movimientos de ella estaban guardados en su memoria, y habían conseguido eliminar casi por completo aquellos amargos recuerdos del rechazo que había sufrido. Todo parecía tan lejano en ese momento, como si solo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Y aquello que parecía tan inalcanzable era ahora realidad… una dulce realidad.

_**Fantasía, te van mojando el sueño,  
se hacen olas en las sabanas,  
voy dejándome llevar.**_

Sentía sueño, una necesidad por cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo. Pero no podía, no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad. No estaba en cualquier lugar o con cualquier chica, ¡NO! estaba con Temperance Brennan en su habitación y no quería perderse de aquello.

Giro su cabeza un poco quedando frente a ella. ¿Cómo podía lucir tan hermosa?

El no sabia que había hecho o dejado de hacer para poder recibir ese premio, porque justo en ese momento se sentía el hombre más feliz y afortunado de todos.

_**Verte dormida, estrellada como noche,  
voy ganándole al cansancio,  
y caigo en contemplación,  
la mas hermosa del mundo se me arrima,  
se despierta a mi derecha y para mi.**_

Se moría por besarla de nuevo. Por probar sus labios y revivir todo lo que habían hecho esta noche. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en el. Ella estaba dormida y no era justo despertarla. No se sintió tan mal, pues verla dormida era también todo un espectáculo, una maravilla reservada solo para el.

_**Verte dormida y no atreverme a despertarte,  
para no perder detalle voy bajando tu perfil,  
la mas hermosa del mundo se me arrima,  
esa magia es exclusiva y para mi.**_

-Temperance – dijo susurrando. – No puedo creer que por fin haya pasado…

Sabes? Tantas veces lo pensé, y tantas veces me imagine como seria estar contigo, pero ninguna se le acerca ni un poco.

Tú eres tan… tan especial para mí. Y yo… sabes que realmente te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, y si me dejas, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida intentando que tú sientas esto igual que yo. Quiero tener tu corazón, y que tu tengas el mío. Solo eso pido, solo eso mi niña. Mi princesa, no te preocupes por nada, que yo siempre estaré ahí por y para ti.

_**Verte dormida, te hablo en secreto,  
y te confieso, mas que amor mi devoción,  
te veo dormida y tu no te enteras,  
y yo susurro una canción mirándote.**_

En el momento en que Seleey dejo de hablar se produjo de nuevo el silencio, en la habitación solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones tranquilas de ambos. Booth dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos levemente. Se acerco a Temperance, la cubrió con sus brazos y la miro sonriendo hasta que el sueño acabo con el.

_**Verte dormida…**_

**Pronto subiré otra parte en la que ya pase algo más jeje. nos vemos =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**siento mucho la demora, pero aquí esta ya el cap 3 =)**

El aroma de Seleey la embriagaba. Era tan hermoso despertar en esa situación, jamás pensó que el simple hecho de dormir con el fuera algo tan especial. No era cualquier cosa, ahí, en su habitación, con los brazos de Seleey cubriendo su cintura, sentía que nada podía pasarle… bueno, nada malo, porque era un hecho que algo pasaría ahí en cuanto el despertara.

Reía para si misma. ¿Qué le había hecho aquél hombre que de un tiempo a la fecha le hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos racionales abriéndole paso a algo que juro que jamás llegaría a tener? ¿Amor? ¿Ella podía sentir amor? Vaya que sorpresa… y que desperdicio de tiempo, pues de haberlo sabido habría dado el paso mucho tiempo antes.

Pero ya no importaba eso, lo pasado, pasado, y no se puede hacer nada excepto aprender de el. Y era un hecho que ella jamás volvería a dejar que el miedo le privara de algo tan bello.

Booth comenzó a despertar, y Brennan a sonreír. Por fin podría volver a ver sus ojos marrones, su mirada tan tierna, la sonrisa que tanto la tranquilizaba.

Era una tontería, pero deseaba saber ya que se sentía verlo despertar junto a ella, hablar con el por la mañana antes que a cualquier otra persona, desayunar juntos, comenzar el día con un beso, una abrazo, y ¿por que no? Muchas caricias.

-Buenos días – dijo Booth con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Buenos días –contesto Brennan sonriendo ampliamente. – ya quería que despertaras.

Booth le sonrió pícaramente.

-a si? Y por que? -

- pues, para poder verte a los ojos, abrazarte, besarte…

-mmm concedido – dijo Booth colocándose arriba de ella mientras la besaba. – tenemos tiempo?

-a que te refieres?

-tu sabes… antes de ir a adorado trabajo.

-no lo se… no he visto la hora.

-bueno, dejémoslo así – dijo abriéndose paso en el cuello de ella.

-no Booth….. no…. No podemos llegar tarde – dijo entre suspiros.

-vamos Bren… un ratito nomas.

-no, sabes que no es cierto, después ya no querré soltarte.

-a mi no me molesta – dijo sonriendo.

¿Cómo podía ella competir contra esa sonrisa? Nadie en el mundo podía.

-de acuerdo… pero solo porque eres tu.

-no puedo creer que te haya convencido bones.

-se puede decir que ambos salimos ganando.

Ella se acerco y lo beso lentamente, disfrutando en todo momento. Coloco sus manos en la cabellera de el tratando de acercarlo mas, el por su parte las mantenía en la cintura de Brennan. Los besos parecían interminables, pero algo los detuvo.

-maldito celular – murmuro Brennan

-no contestes.

-seguirán molestando. Mejor me deshago de ellos de una vez.

Comenzó a buscarlo guida por el sonido de este.

-Brennan – contesto.

-cariño? Lo siento, estabas dormida?

-no Ángela, no te preocupes. ¿Para que llamas?

-llegaras tarde? Es que hay alguien aquí preguntando por ti.

-por mi? Quien es?

-no lo se… dice que es un viejo amigo tuyo. Y que ha venido desde muy lejos solo para verte.

-que extraño.

-extraño no, pero si muy sexy.

-Ángela!

-es la verdad cariño.

-mira, me arreglo y en un momento estamos allá.

-estamos? Tu y quien mas? – dijo sonriendo

-que? No… es Booth… me…vino para… por mi. En un rato estamos allá Ángela.

Brennan camino de vuelta a la cama en la cual se encontraba acostado Booth con una sonrisa.

-que dijo?

-no estoy muy segura, es alguien que esta preguntando por mi en el Jeffersonian. Según esto es un viejo amigo… Será mejor que nos vayamos

-pero… creí que tu y yo íbamos a… ya sabes – dijo poniendo carita triste.

-sabes que si quiero, pero hay alguien esperándome, y no me sentiría cómoda.

-de acuerdo… pero me la debe esta bien? Dra. Brennan

-claro que si agente Booth. – dijo besándolo.

Ya en la SUV Booth comenzó a hablar…

-así que… un viejo amigo eh?

-al parecer – dijo Brennan restándole importancia.

-quien crees que sea?

-la verdad no lo se. No recuerdo a nadie.

-será… Sully?

-no lo creo, Ángela lo habría mencionado.

-Mmm.… y… algún otro ex novio tal vez?

Brennan miro a Booth un poco confundida

-no estarás celoso o si? – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-quien? yo? Claro que no. Tu lo has dicho mil veces… los celos son irracionales. Además si ni siquiera lo recuerdas el pobre tipo no tiene esperanza

-Booth! – dijo divertida.

-mira, hablemos de otra cosa. Quisiera preguntarte algo.

-que cosa?

-tu y yo… nuestra relación, ¿querrás que… los demás se enteren?

-Mmm, creo que no lo había pensando. Tu que quieres?

-por mi lo que sea, me encantaría que todos conocieran mi suerte al saber que por fin tengo a la famosísima Dra. Temperance Brennan, pero si tu no estas lista, yo te comprendo y te espero.

-Bueno, la idea de que todas sepan que ya eres mío suena muy bien…

-ja ja. No creí que fueras tan posesiva bones.

-Creo que deberías de aprovechar, aunque claro si tu estas de acuerdo en tener una relación polígama, por mi esta bien. De hecho se adoptaría mucho mas a mi estilo de pensar y de vivir… y entonces podría estar ¿Qué se yo? con viejos amigos – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Booth se quedo serio con cara de niño al cual acaban de regañar.

-entonces Bren… lo hacemos publico o no? - dijo dando entender que en definitiva las relaciones polígamas no le interesaban en nada.

-pienso que tal vez seria mucha presión, contárselo a Cam que fue una pareja sentimental tuya, a Sweets que tal vez no nos dejaría trabajar juntos, a Ángela que nos dejaría sordos en el acto y a Hodgins que probablemente nos haga bromas de mal gusto.

-como tu decidas bones… como tu decidas.

-mira... veamos como nos va hoy. Y así vemos si podemos llevar esto en secreto o si es demasiado tentador besarnos en la oficina.

-ah, por eso no te preocupes... tengo practica. Siempre he querido besarte en tu oficina y he podido aguantarme muy bien hasta ahora.

Brennan sonrió.

-así?

-si.

-bueno, siendo honesta... yo también había querido besarte antes.

-no lo dudo bones... soy irresistible.

-y muy tonto también - dijo sonriendo.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian Booth se bajo primero y le abrió la puerta a Brennan. Le tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada. Al llegar les fue difícil comenzar a fingir... pero solo seria un día de prueba, si no resultaba, definitivamente dirían a todos sobre su relaciona. Ya frente a la puerta ambos suspiraron, se soltaron la mano y entraron...

**muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. espero les haya gustado este cap. A****ctualizare muy pronto =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, este cap es corto, nomas para que se quite la duda de quien es el amigo de Brennan =) ... tratare de subir la otra parte hoy o mañana... muchas muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron. espero que les guste...**

_Todo parecía normal, no había nadie alrededor que Brennan recordara._

-voy a buscar a Ángela a su oficina Booth. Puedes ir a la mía mientras tanto.

-claro que si… cielo – dijo susurrando

_Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar._

-Ángela – grito Brennan entrando a su despacho.

-aquí estoy Bren.

-dijiste que alguien me buscaba.

-si cariño, es un bombón.

-y donde esta ese "bombón"?– dijo haciendo señas con las manos.

-le dije que esperara aquí, pero se opuso, no quería ser una carga para mi, y se quedo en tu oficina…

-en mi oficina.

-si.

-ahí esta Booth – dijo Brennan saliendo de ahí.

_Mientras tanto_

_Booth había entrado como si nada, claro, ahora prácticamente también era su oficina. Pero se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que el no era el único ahí presente._

-hola– Dijo el tipo levantándose del sofá – soy Alex.

-Hola – dijo Booth confundido – quien eres tu?

-yo soy… bueno, Temperance es una vieja amiga mía.

- de verdad?

-si, bueno, aunque la verdad no estoy seguro de si ella me recuerda.

-¿¡Alex! – dijo Brennan entrando a la oficina acompañada por Ángela.

-Tempe.

_¿Tempe? – pensó Booth – desde cuando alguien llama a mi bones Tempe?_

-Alex!... eres? Eres tu?

-si, soy yo. – dijo acercándose a abrazarla.

_Brennan no se opuso y lo abrazo con fuerza, lo cual hizo que los celos de Booth subieran hasta el cielo, y comenzó a toser falsamente indicando que todavía se encontraba ahí._

-Booth… mira, mira. El es Alex - dijo tomando su mano - el también estaba conmigo en el sistema, y ha sido un gran amigo para mi.

-Seleey Booth – dijo estrechando su mano con falsa cortesía.

-pero vaya! Tempe, si que has crecido, y muy bien debo decirlo.

-gracias, tu también, eso puedo verlo.

-vamos te invito a desayunar, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-ella ya desayuno – dijo Booth serio.

-pues entonces te invito un café Temperance. Vamos?

-claro que si. Solo que ahora no puedo, tengo que trabajar. Pero que te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche

-me parece perfecto. Oye, por cierto, me harías un favor?

-desde luego, cual?

-me podrías llevar a un lugar.

-a donde? – pregunto mientras salían de la oficina.

_Booth cerró sus puños sin decir nada, y se acerco a Ángela silenciosamente._

-ya lo conocías? – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-no, y voy a matar a Brennan por eso – dijo sonriendo.

-parece que son muy amigos no?

-eso parece.

-Crees que…

-que?

-hayan tenido alguna… relación antes?

Ángela sonrió…

-acaso estas celoso Booth?

-no, claro que no. Por que habría de estarlo? Brennan es mi… compañera – dijo con dificultad.

_Definitivamente aquello de mantener en secreto su relación se tenía que acabar._

-es solo curiosidad.

-la verdad no lo se. Nunca antes me lo había mencionado, pero espero que si y se reconcilien, Brennan se merece tener a alguien que la quiera, tal vez estén en eso ahora mismo – dijo Ángela sabiendo el efecto que producían en el agente esas palabras. No era por ser mala con el, pero tenia que abrirle los ojos a Booth antes de que algo pasara.

-ahora vuelvo – dijo el saliendo de la oficina.

La artista sonrió triunfante.

-espero que haga algo rápido. – dijo Ángela para si.

_Ya había pasado cerca de dos horas y media. Booth había recorrido varias veces el laboratorio de arriba abajo buscándola, ya iba a hacerlo de nuevo cuando se encontró con Brennan._

-bones – dijo agitado

-que pasa Booth? – estas bien.

-no… si, digo si. Donde has estado? y tu amigo?

-En paleontología – dijo sonriendo - sabes? Esa es su profesión y siempre que ve algo relacionado con ella no se resiste a ir a ver. Me quede con el un rato explicándole unas cosas. Y ya que de todas maneras había perdido más de una hora de trabajo, decidí ir a tomar un café con el.

-ahh… por que nunca lo habías mencionado?

-no lo se… lo deje de ver tantos años. Pero el siempre fue un gran amigo para mi, me apoyo mucho cuando nadie lo hizo, y debido a la gran similitud entre nuestras carreras y nuestro amor por la ciencia, llegamos a entendernos muy bien

-entonces como ya fueron a tomar ese café… ya no saldrán esta noche supongo? –

-por que no habríamos de salir? Todavía hay demasiado que decirnos.

-pero… no te gustaría mas que saliéramos tu y yo? Es decir, esta noche cumplimos nuestro primer día como pareja, y pues…

-vamos Booth, tu y yo hemos tenido muchas noches juntas y tendremos muchas mas adelante, pero con Alex… bueno, tu entiendes.

-si Brennan, yo entiendo – dijo bajando la mirada – vas a querer que vaya a tu departamento esta noche?

-no, no quisiera que estuvieras preocupado por mi, además no se a que hora llegare. Mejor ve al tuyo y mañana nos vemos aquí.

Booth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, a Brennan solo le faltaba decir que iba a tener sexo con Alex para hacerlo estallar por completo.

-pero supongo que no te quedaras con el toda la noche?

-claro que no Booth, tengo trabajo mañana recuerdas? Solo iremos a charlar un rato, tomar una copa o dos. Estaré bien.

-de acuerdo Bren… nos vemos mañana entonces – dijo seriamente.

-ya te vas?

-si, tengo muchos informes que llenar, tu sabes, de casos anteriores… debo irme.

-de acuerdo, cuídate Booth.

El se acerco a ella con la clara intención de besarla, pero Brennan se echo para atrás un poco sorprendida.

-aquí no Booth, recuerdas?

-oh, lo siento, lo olvidaba… solo somos amigos – dijo un tanto enojado antes de salir del Jeffersonian.


End file.
